facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Brun
, Tobias II Hellwig and President Alexander Brun]] Alexander Brun '''(born 11 September 2010,Hellwighausen) is the '''2nd '''and '''current president of the Puro Pan Republik, and he is the first elected president of the Puro Pan Republic in the 2040. SDPP Social Democrat Puro Pan Aelian national Deutsche Partei Biography Alexander Brun was born in a slum of Hellwighausen, a 11 September 2010, during the PPS-PPN war. As only a baby, he grow up in a city converted in a brutal battlefield, between the Puropanians and the PPN Fleet, who deserted and join the cause of Tobias Hellwig, against FADNP, Liberal Kingdom, Arvenian and Barnopean forces. There, he presentiated the images of ethnic violence, and persecution, and from his 12 brothers and sisters, 8 died from combat, diseases or starvation. Once the war ended in the 2016, the little Alexander never go to school, as there wasn't any one to go... To gain something, his father convert Alexander, "big enough to work" in a industrial worker, in the shipyards and factories of Hellwighaffen, meanwhile, the Presidential Elections come, and the subsecuent street fights between the fascists of Kalinka Marvla and the comunists of Amerlink, and the Red Night, in wich the KRANFASP fascists advanced to exterminate all the focus of KAP comunists... in the factories where Alexander worked. With much luck, he survived this... only to see, with 7 years, the beginning of Operation Goliath, and what wil become the brutal Puro Pan Anarchy. Hellwighausen, the capital, become once again a battlefield, where was fighted the fourth, five, six, seven, eight and nine battles for the city. All his family was killed during the brutal combats, and then, alone, he marched to the south, to try to abandone that hell, crossing the sucessive lines and battles, avoiding death squads and WDAG forces, until he, finally, arrived more than miracle that anything else, to Nova Prussian lines. To weak to continue, he surrender to these unknow soldiers, who speaked, had lest, is very similar language... With 10 years old, he was addopted by a Nova Prussian soldier. This was not an uncommon practice during the Puro Pan Anarchy and let to the name Kriegskinder or War children. Once in Nova Prussia, when he was in his teens he saw the way Puropanians people lived (this being before the reforms) in Nova Prussia, he took part in the rioting that took place in the Month of Fury. This caused a rift in his family, wich make him to leave and live on his own. He would remain alienated until the death of his foster father. He remained resentful from everything and everybody, until at his university library he found a book, it changed his life. The book was the Unification Doctrine by Kanzler Wilhelm Langille: In its pages he found direction and pledged himself to its cause. Once finished the university of Neue Hamburg, with a title of Political Science, he searched for work in a Prussian industry that work in the Super Port of Dremen, getting a job there. In Puro Pan, with the beginning of the war of the Wentviska, he was called to do his duty as Puropanian in the Puropanische Landwehr (PLW) serving as Pionere, reaching the rank of Feldwebel, and working as translator for Nova Prussian troopers for Krakavians, fighting in Hellwighausen, Kryngrad, Kalinka, Samaelskoia, Dlod and Vlodia. Once the war in Krakavia ended with the Treaty of Vlodia, he was dismovilizated from the PLW. Without previous political experience -something very normal in PPR politicians- present himself as candidate of the SDPP and the AND, His interests where to bring peace to Puropan and stop the ethnic strife in the region. An idealist by nature, he believes in the goodness of mankind. His plan for the PPR was one of educating the masses and promoting industry. He would strengthen the ties with Nova Prussia and hopes to make the Unification Doctrine a reality. He winned the elections, but his reforms until now have finded the negatives of a conservative congress Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:History of Puro Pan Category:Characters of Aels